creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Monsters (Gallery)
Concerning the pencil, sketchlike drawings, I remember quite vividly seeing all of them in a book that was available via Bookmobile back in.. I think it was fourth grade? Either way, seeing them has drudged up some old, unpleasant feelings. 10/10 Shikine 17:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) There is one labled Cthulu, which is clearly not him. The snakes (not tentacles) are coming from the top of the head instead of where the mouth would be. I don't know how to edit the page, but that is clearly a gorgon.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 02:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) There is one labled beelzbub but beelzbub is actually just another name for satan, not a giant bee please fix. Utterly incorrect. As one of the Princes of Hell, he is know as "Lord of the Flies" ergo the insect appearance. Beelzebub is not a common name for Satan. The New Testament identifies him as such, but in everything I have read, he is either just another lower Prince or has been cursed with the form of a Fly for leading a rebellion against Satan. ClericofMadness 20:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Before I arrived, there were not enough splicers. I fixed that.:trollface Moustacheman11 06:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) BLOODY SPLOICERS!!! Furbearingbrick 13:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE the Ghasts part! I likes minecraft ;] Notcreepypasta 13:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) To clarify ClericofMadness: Beelzebub may refer to a lower prince of hell or to Satan, depending on whether you're talking about medieval demonology or New Testament theology. (Demonologists were not known for their strict adherence to any particular canon.) Dataphile 04:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) That sunfish was the straw that broke the camel's back for me; I made an image explaining the rules like on the Nightmare Fuel page. Furbearingbrick 01:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) To whoever's adding all those tiny, blurry images: STOP IT. Just STOP IT. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 12:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. Does a monster have to be truely monstrous in order to be featured here? What if you have a picture of a vampire dressed up as a French dandy?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Am I allowed to add a new page to the gallery? All of them are full and I have a few I want to add. Schnookarooks (talk) 18:31, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Some issues theres a pic of an unborn minnow which is a real animal on page 20 and also page 20 goes way over 50 pics. Someone on page 20 also replaced some pics with unscary ones that are different from the image description. Not sure how to move all these images to another place or get old files back. (Death4 (talk) 10:52, July 19, 2015 (UTC)) I tried to make a page 21 gallery but that didn't work, im not the best editor here (Death4 (talk) 12:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC)) :That's because you made an actual article (whereas the others are a special type of page.) To do this, make an article titled Creepypasta Wiki:Monsters (Gallery)/Page 21 (or add content to this link) and then add it in. Sorry for the confusion, I was meaning to tell you this when I deleted it, but it slipped my mind and I got tangled up in other things. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :ok thanks (Death4 (talk) 14:36, July 21, 2015 (UTC))